As the world becomes more aware and concerned about radiation and its effects, the need arises for better detection of radiation in those areas where radiation may pose a threat. With the increased knowledge of the threat posed by naturally occurring radon and its daughters, there is a need for continuous monitoring of air moving in buildings and homes. Additionally, within the nuclear industry, there is also an urgent need for monitoring of air emanating from smokestacks and moving within structures.
Currently, monitoring of the air in nuclear facilities is typically done using non-real time devices. Such devices do not provide a timely notice of an excessive exposure rate. With the current public awareness of the danger of radiation, it is imperative that real-time warning of exposure be instituted.
Equally important is monitoring for such threats as radon and its daughters. Monitors for this threat are only now reaching the marketplace, but most require long periods of exposure and laboratory analysis before the extent of the radon problem is known.
There is a definite need in both nuclear facilities and in other facilities for the real-time monitoring of radiation. For maximum protection, these monitors should be in the air movement system of the particular building because it is through these systems that airborne radioactive materials enter and are distributed throughout buildings, leading to possible exposure of personnel. However, the monitor must not interfere with or otherwise impede the flow of air throughout the building. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will provide real-time detection and warning of potential radiation exposure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide radiation detection apparatus which may be inserted into air movement systems such as heating or air conditioning ducts, or in the stacks of nuclear facilities.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide radiation detection apparatus capable of detecting the airborne radioactive material in sub-pico Curie/liter concentration range.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.